Naruto: The Black Light Saber
by The Four Crosses
Summary: A Star Wars story with Naruto characters. Based after the movies. What happens when a Jedi doesn't want to be one anymore and fights against it's very ideals. Darkness shall cover the galaxy as superpowers collide.
1. Change Hurts

Hey people. I know you guys probably want updates for the other stories but I just got an idea for one and wanted to run with ok. So here it is. This will a Star Wars Naruto mix. And yes I will have an OC so sorry for those that don't like that but I do. It's fun to create your own characters. Anyway here it goes.

I do not own Naruto or anything of the Star Wars franchise (if I did the writing in the third episode would have been better)

Naruto was just sitting listening to the lesson the master was giving the class. He sat there as he explained many things about the Jedi Order. Naruto and the other just listened. Everyone there was his friend. Everyone from Sai to Hinata. Although there was Sasuke and Sakura who were both kind of too snobbish to be friends with him so he just was friendly acquaintance with them. In the back was his oldest friend. He was kind of a loner in the since he didn't particular like social groupings. His name was Julii Brisingr. (I know that it's weird but I like ancient Rome and the Eragon series so just go with it. Julii is pronounced like Jewel-E-I.) If one were to look at the two it would seem like a regular friendship between early teenagers in the Jedi Order. But if one were to listen to their private conversations they would wonder who they really were for what they talked about was anything but normal among the Jedi, even young Padawans. But that was between them. After the lesson was over Naruto went to his friends as Julii bid his farewell.

Once Julii left him and everyone else went and did what they could for fun. Naruto liked to hang out with Hinata who was as close to him as Julii was. He would never admit this to anyone but he had a small crush on her, though he knew he could not act on it. What he didn't know was that Hinata had a crush on him too or the fact that Julii did know about his crush and was planning something because of it.

The next day they were all scheduled to go learn from the masters and to let the masters look over them to see if they would choose a Padawan. Naruto was hoping for a great master like Obi-Wan who was a master around two hundred years ago. He also wondered if maybe his master would get more than one Padawan like some did. Naruto really hoped that whoever he got did so that maybe he could be with Julii or Hinata or if at all possible both. All 14 of them were there (Konoha 12, Sai, and Julii) and awaited their instructions. Once the master came in the lesson began. The council was made up of eleven masters. Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Yamato, Homura, Koharu, and Danzo. The lesson continued and at the end it was asked if there was any questions. Julii stood up.

"Masters I've had something on my for a while and have recently been putting more thought into it." He said.

"Go on." Tsunade said.

"Well I was just wondering why it is forbidden for Jedi to have romantic relationships." He said. Everyone looked at him shocked. That was not a question anyone in the Jedi Order asked about and for someone like Julii to bring up the question was shocking. Tsunade looked a little shocked at the questions and was thinking it over. She was about to answer when Danzo beat her to it.

"It is against Jedi Code to have romantic relationships. Simple as that." He said as he sat down smiling thinking that was all he needed for a Padawan. It was not.

"But that doesn't explain why. In my mind it would seem much better if the possibility of having romantic relationships was open. It could possible build stronger bonds within the Order and give motivation toward the Order. Plus if the chance to have offspring was possible then if might be easier to find children with greater skill in the Force." He said. Tsunade nodded her head.

"I see you make good points." Danzo would have none of it and injected.

"There is no point, it is just a foolish question from a young Padawan." He said. Julii actually got angry at this but kept his cool.

"Master I know what I say goes against tradition, but change is natural and should be allowed to happen. Was it not because of this tradition that Anikin Skywalker had no where to turn to and so causing to turn to the Sith and therefore causing the downfall of the Jedi?" He asked.

"It was because he was foolish with his actions and unable to control his emotions. He should have never fallen for that girl." Danzo said angrily. Julii was starting to boil.

"Sir with all due respect if he had some place to turn to besides the Dark Side then I do believe that things would turned out for the better." Julii said.

"You're just too young to understand anything yet." Danzo said. That caused something to snapped in Julii and he was about to react when Tsunade cut in.

"That's enough Danzo, the boy has made some good points and I think it a good idea if we think over what he has said." She said. Danzo and many others on the council looked shocked at what she had said, while the rest looked pleased and if all went well might end up thanking the boy. Julii had calmed down as she spoke but excused himself to mediate. When he left Tsunade excused the others who after leaving began to discuss what had happened. Naruto was just wondering what was going through Julii's head.

A few hours later the group had come back together to spar. The news of the meeting had spread and when Julii came up the instructor did not look happy. The man was a man of strict tradition and did not like the idea of this youngling messing with that.

"You. Get ready." He said pointing to Julii. Everyone back away the appropriate distance for the spar and watched it begin.

For over a half an hour Julii was doing his best to defend against the onslaught of both light saber and force attacks. The man was trying to teach Julii a lesson but Julii held firm for he knew why he was coming at him so hard. Just the man was about to lay another hit on Julii an announcement was made over the intercom.

"To all Jedi within the Temple I am pleased to say that a decision for the future of the Jedi has been made. Due to the brave actions of one of our young Padawan and it has been decided by the council that all Jedi may now pursue romantic relationships with whomever they please. For more information you may come to the council chambers. Thank you." And with that the speech was over. You could hear people making their way to the councilors and even some people cheering. But the reaction of the man was not as such he just screamed in blind fury and struck out at Julii. Julii backed up to dodge but was cut across his chest as he backed up. He looked up at the man and that was where he lost it. He thought he had just won a great victory for the future of the Jedi but instead he was being attacked by one of them. It was then that he saw the Jedi for what they were. A bunch of arrogant tradition freaks. Even with this new development from the council itself they still come at like he is the worse kind of criminal, for simply wanting change. It was then he realized. He was never going to be a Jedi.

With that thought in mind and a new found strength he called on the Force and pushed the man back, into a column. Jedi were started to appear to see what was going on. Julii looked at the man with anger as the man came at him again. This time though he blocked and dodge with grace and when the man got furious and let his guard down did Julii slash forward cutting the man across his gut. The then brought back this light saber and with both hands shoved it into the man.

Everyone was shocked he had actually killed his teacher. But Julii wasn't done; he pulled out the blade, did a spin and cut off the man's head as his body fell. Everyone stared at him in horror. Naruto realized that Julii had to be stopped before he did something _really_ drastic. Naruto pulled out his light saber and struck out at Julii. The two clashed together but with his newly found will power Julii took the edge. He cut across Naruto's cheek once, then twice, then three times, until there were six whisker like marks on Naruto's face. Julii realized he needed to go and ran out of the Temple. Before he did he dropped his light saber and promised himself he'd make a new one. And find his own path.

So did you like it? I hope so. Anyway thanks for reading and please review, alert, favorite, and check out my other stories. Four Crosses out.


	2. Jedi Order vs Gray Jedi

What is up people? Anyway for everyone that was wondering about the pace of the last chapter I wanted to get out everything in one shot and for those that thought Julii had gone from one place to another in two seconds if I didn't mention it, it was over time, just not within the story itself. It did take time for him to snap. If I didn't mention that then I'm sorry. By the way did everyone like how I explained the whisker marks? I thought it was a little clever, but that could be just me. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.

I do not own Naruto or the Star Wars series.

It had been three years since Julii had left and Naruto was still wondering what had happened. While Naruto had been glad of the change that Julii had brought for the Jedi Order he wondered why he had done it. What had motivated his friend to fight for that particular cause and why he had snapped and killed another Jedi. While the council had been grateful that Julii had spoken for change they could not justify what he had done beyond the point it may have been out of self-defense. While that may be true it didn't excuse him from killing another Jedi or injuring Naruto. Naruto since that day had been trying to find the answers of what had happened to Julii. Since Naruto was now a Jedi even though he was young he was able to pursue any leads he had on Julii. Naruto was so focused on finding his friend that he hadn't even taken advantage of the fact that he could now pursue a relationship with Hinata even though he wished to do so. It was true that they had become very close friends and that Naruto's feelings for her had grown but Naruto had to know what had happened to his friend before he pursued any relationship with Hinata. Though while he was trying to find out the whereabouts of his friend Hinata had come to his aid many times to assist him to which he was truly grateful. It was actually because of her that Naruto got a lead in on of the outer rim planets about an unknown Jedi.

Naruto had said his farewell to Hinata before he left to find his lost friend.

"Good luck Naruto." She said before giving him a peck on the cheek. Naruto was shocked by the display but gave her a smile.

"Thanks Hinata, don't worry everything will turn out ok. And good luck on your Jedi Trials." Naruto said smiling. And with one last farewell he departed intent on finding his friend.

When Naruto landed on the planet it was as he had heard. The planet was filled with thugs and criminals of all nature. Jedi usually didn't go there alone and usually the only kind of authority that there was there was the bounty hunters trying to gain a name for themselves. Naruto walked toward the bar to receive the information from his source. Upon entering all the people in the bar looked at him. He knew to stay on his guard here. He walked up to the bar.

"What would you like Jedi?" The bar tender asked.

"I came for information on a possible unknown Jedi. Do you know anything about that?" Naruto asked.

"Ah yes. I was the one who sent the information to the Order. Though the thugs here probably don't like that since a Jedi could mess up their business. But what do I care I've lived long enough to take care of myself. What do you want to know?"

"Are you sure it was a Jedi. Not just some guy in a cloak or something?" Naruto asked.

"I've lived long enough to tell whose a Jedi or not. I saw his light saber. Though one thing I noticed about his actions was he was in a way colder than a Jedi. When he entered he gave off a different vibe than a Jedi. It was almost like a Sith." Naruto froze at the mention of the Sith.

"Are you sure about that? A Sith?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. He had a colder feeling than a Jedi, but not as menacing as a Sith. And I do know how those feel believe me." The bartender said.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Naruto asked.

"Well actually he comes in here often. In fact I expect him soon." The minute the man said that the bar door opened revealing a figure in a black cloak. Naruto felt him but didn't turn around. The figure approached the bartender and ordered a drink. Naruto looked at him but didn't react. He just grabbed onto his light saber ready for anything. It was a good thing he did for the minute the person got their drink they threw it at Naruto. Naruto dodged the drink and pulled out his light saber. The person pulled out their own and the two to of them crashed together. Naruto's own dark blue light saber hit a white one. Naruto had never seen a white light saber but now was not the time to admire it. The two kept at each other and continued to batter each other. Naruto quickly realized that this person was not Julii since his fighting was different and not as mature. It was more like fighting a Padawan. Naruto soon started to overpower the person and started to force him back. Using a force push Naruto forced the person into a now empty stall since all the thugs had left the minute the light sabers were pulled out. The assailant was getting pushed around by Naruto and backed off. The person soon decided to pull back as he turned and ran. Naruto chased after him as the two ran through the crowds. The person ran until they saw Naruto gaining on him and then leapt to on of the rooftops to escape. Naruto did the same and the chase continued. The person made his way to a speeder and got on and sped away. Not one to give up to easily Naruto used his force powers to keep up. Running behind Naruto was glad he had good stamina even among the Jedi for he needed it to keep up with the speeder as it made its way out of the populated center and into the forests outside the city. The person had not looked back since he had gotten onto his speeder so remained unaware that Naruto was still behind him. The man continued until he reached an encampment of what looked like some sort of army. Naruto saw the encampment from atop a tree and watched the speeder until it stopped. Naruto then proceeded to make his way through the camp with as little notice as possible. The person got off their speeder and made their way into what looked like the main tent.

"Sir we have trouble." He said after taking off his hood. The person in the chair he was looking toward looked up.

"Oh really now?" He said. Right before the man could answer someone else cut in.

"Jeez Lucius what happened don't tell me you got into another fight and lost." The person said mockingly.

"Shut up Cortanna, it's no joke the guy's a Jedi." The got the people's attention. The flap at the front of the tent opened revealing Naruto. Lucius looked at him and freaked out. "That's him! That's the Jedi!" He said.

"Lucius you fool you brought him right to us!" Cortanna said and pulled out her light saber ready for a fight. Naruto had his already out and drawn and was about to attack when clapping was heard. Everyone in the tent looked to the man in the seat. He got up and looked to Naruto.

"Well done, well done. I'm actually surprised you found me so quickly. I wasn't expecting you for another 6 months." He said. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Sir, you know him?" Cortanna asked.

"Why yes. If I'm not mistaken then I'm the reason he's here. It's been a long time Naruto." The man said taking off the mask he had and his hood revealing it was Julii.

"Julii!" Naruto was shocked that he was right there.

"Yes, long time no see." Julii said smiling.

"What are you doing here? It's been almost three years since you left. What have you been doing?" Naruto pleaded.

"Oh this and that. Mostly finding figures to join my army." He said. Naruto was confused.

"Army? Army of what?"

"An army of Gray Jedi. You see while I quit being part of the Jedi Order that does not mean I quit being a Jedi. I just switch sides so to speak." He said. Naruto looked at him shocked. He had become a Gray Jedi? (I got this idea from a review and it was precisely what I wanted.)

"Why? Why are you a Gray Jedi and why are you building an army?" Naruto asked.

"Because I can't stand what the Order stands for. An order that does not change itself for many a generation and expect to get worshipped for it. My contribution was one of the few major changes to the order in centuries." Julii stated.

"But why the army? What do you need with an army?" Naruto asked hoping what he thought wasn't true.

"Simple I plan to go to war with the Jedi Order." And with that Naruto's hope was shattered.

"War? You can't be serious. You and I use to talk about how we wanted peace. How can you have changed this much?"

"I still do want peace, just my peace is different from yours. Anyway please return to the Jedi council and tell them this news. Maybe when you get back Hinata can help you with calming your thought." Julii said smiling. Naruto looked at him confused.

"What does Hinata have to do with this?" He asked. Now it was Julii's turn to be shocked.

"What you haven't told her your feelings yet? Oh Naruto you really should. Someone might snatch her away from you."

"How do you know how I feel about Hinata?"

"I always knew even before I asked the question to which would cause me to end up here." Julii said smiling. Naruto was shocked his friend had know but it made sense with him since Julii had good intuition. Naruto turned back to him.

"What happens if I don't leave?" Naruto asked getting ready.

"Well then…" Julii pulled out his light saber. "things could get ugly." He said and extended his light saber showing it was black blade. Naruto looked at it and then Julii and pulled up his light saber just in time to block and attack from Julii. "Don't make me give you anymore scars Naruto." With that Julii pushed Naruto out of the tent. Naruto looked up at Julii in shock at his strength. "Go now Naruto. We'll fight another time." And with that Julii turned back around and reentered the tent. Naruto knew there was nothing he could do but leave. And so he did.

Naruto had made his way back to Corusant and the Jedi Temple. Naruto entered the temple and was greeted by Hinata.

"Naruto how are you?" She asked exited to see him. Hinata saw the look on his face and got quiet. "Naruto are you all right?" She asked. Naruto just looked at her.

"You should make your way to the council chambers." He said then walked off. Hinata was worried about Naruto and followed. Naruto entered to chamber and all the masters looked at him.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"Master I think it would be wise to call an assembly I have important news." Naruto said somberly. The masters looked at each other before Tsunade nodded. An assembly was called and Naruto was put into the center platform. (Like the senate meeting area but slightly smaller.) Naruto looked at all the Jedi gathered. Everyone in the Temple, from Masters to Padawan. He signed and began.

"I have recently come from a mission in the outer rim to find a missing comrade of mine named Julii Brisingr. Upon arriving and getting to my source I was attacked but what I later found out to be a Gray Jedi." The entire room gasped. "After pursuing the assailant to his hideout I found an encampment of what looked like a larger force of what at the time I didn't know. After following the man to the tent he entered I found the leader of the group and confronted him. The man revealed himself to be just who I was looking for. Julii Brisingr." The room gasped again and the Masters leaned in to await what he was going to say. "He said that he did not believe in what the Order stood for and had gathered a force of Gray Jedi to oppose the Jedi." Naruto paused. "My fellow Jedi. Masters and Padawan. Julii along with his force of Gray Jedi have declared war on the Jedi Order." Naruto said this and the room was quiet. Tsunade was the first to speak.

"Are you sure did he say just that?" She asked desperately. Naruto looked at her and nodded. She sat down and the Order soon erupted in conversations of what was going to happen. It was then that a man from the Chancellor's office ran in.

"Masters I have news. One of the Outer Rim planets has been taken over. Someone has declared war on the Republic." The man said. The Jedi looked at him shocked. They all knew now that…

There would be war.

Everyone left the assembly to get themselves ready for war. Naruto went up to Hinata and said.

"We need to talk." Before leading her away from the crowd. Hinata could only follow as she looked toward her love.

All right how did everyone like that? I thought it was good. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please as always review, alert, favorite, and check out my other stories it really helps. Thanks everyone. Four Crosses out.


	3. Love, Plans, and Quests

Hello everyone. Here's another chapter for this story and I hope that you guys are enjoying all my stories and I ask that you check out my other stories, my profile, and please check me out on Fiction Press. I'm called The Revolutionary. Thanks everyone. Here we go.

I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

* * *

><p>Naruto was dragging Hinata behind him to his room so that they could talk in private. Hinata for her part was just holding on and waiting for him to stop so that she could find out what was wrong. Naruto closed the door behind him once they were both in the room.<p>

"Naruto what's wrong?" Hinata ask the minute the door closed. Naruto looked at her and sighed.

"It's just a lot to deal with." He stated.

"I'm sure. Your best friend that disappeared all those years ago suddenly appears and turns out to be your enemy. There must be a lot going through your mind." Hinata said.

"No only one thing." Naruto said. Hinata looked at him confused.

"Oh? And what is that?" Naruto looked up and then got up and got close to her and eventually pushed her against the wall with him pinning her there.

"You." He said simply before brushing his lips against hers. Hinata was shocked by the sudden action but quickly and happily responded to it on her own. After about a minute the two separated with a light blush adorning each ones cheeks.

"I have wanted to do that for so long." Naruto said.

"I have too." Hinata said. Naruto smiled before looking down.

"Hinata. This war that we're about to become of a part of might separate us for long periods of time, even forever if we die, with that thought in mind, may I… make love to you?" Naruto asked looking up. Hinata was taken back by his question but smiled and brought his head up so that his eyes met hers and their lips were only millimeters apart.

"Yes." She said before kissing him. Naruto quickly responded with all the love and passion he could muster and started to bring her to his bed where he pushed her down onto it and looked down into hers eyes only to see all the love she had for him in them. He smiled before he continued and he was going to make sure by the time the night was over the two had gone from being secretly in love with the other to actual lovers. Naruto pushed her onto the bed and continued to kiss her and eventually broke away from her lips earning him a groan of displeasure from Hinata. That was until he started to kiss her neck. She mewed in delight as he continued, that was until she felt his hand go up to the tie that held her robes closed. That's when she started to feel nervous. And excited. She gently pushed Naruto off and before he could ask her what was wrong she brought her hands around and untied her robe and revealed herself to Naruto. Naruto for his part just stared in awe at Hinata's beauty before resuming the kiss. Hinata moaned into the kiss as Naruto forced his tongue into her mouth causing their tongues to dance. As that happen Naruto brought his hand up and started to massage Hinata's breast. Hinata jerked in surprise before she started to moan at his actions. Hinata, not wanting Naruto to take complete control slyly brought her hands around behind Naruto and untied his robe and undid it. It fell from his shoulders revealing his torso to Hinata. She was pleased at the sight of Naruto who was in very good condition. She brought her hands up and started to rub his stomach and chest earning moans of approval from Naruto. Eventually it became too much for both of them and Naruto took off the remainder of his and Hinata's clothing. With both of them now bare Naruto again pushed her onto the bed and poke her entrance with his dick. Hinata jumped in surprise before looking into Naruto's worried eyes. She smiled at his concern and kissed him.

"Go ahead." She said. Naruto nodded before pushing himself in. After breaking her barrier Naruto kissed away anyway any tears tat Hinata had. She had felt pain before, but one still does not enjoy pain even if they feel it often. After getting over it Hinata told Naruto to continue which he did slowly until Hinata gained a forceful and irritated attitude and ordered him to go faster. Naruto shocked by her forceful tone did as he was told and soon lost himself in the pleasure he was feeling and eventually sped up all by himself and continued on until they both started to reach there ends to which he kissed her before bearing himself in her neck as they came. They were both winded and Naruto looked down into her eyes lovingly which she returned. He smiled and kissed her before laying next to and kissed her head.

"Goodnight Hinata." He said happily.

"Good night Naruto." She said with a matching happy tone.

Naruto woke up and looked down at the sleeping form of his now lover Hinata. She was till lying on his chest cuddled up comfortably and with a happy smile on her face. Naruto smiled down at her, but knew that he had a meeting with Masters since they would want to know what had happened. With that thought in mind Naruto got up feeling sad as he did so and soon found out that the feeling was mutual as Hinata started to pout and hold onto him more tightly as he tried to get up. Naruto laughed to himself and smiled down at his love before leaning down and kissing her head then going down to her lips and kissing them making her moan before he relented leaving Hinata's sleeping form with a smile on her face as she snuggled up into Naruto's pillow instead. Naruto got dressed and as quietly as he could leave the room. Naruto then made his way to the council room to discuss with the council what had happened and what was going to happen, since they now had a war to plan.

Naruto and the masters along with the other Jedi Knights spent the next few hours discussing their battle plan and plans to hopeful bring the conflict to an end quickly and with as few losses as possible. The plan was to attack with the bulk of their experienced and best Jedi in a surge to put down the Gray Jedi quickly. Arguments started to come about quickly as plans were being made as many started to disagree amongst themselves about what they thought should be done. Many went against the plan from the beginning saying that either they should focus on protecting the other systems and remain on the defensive while others thought that such a huge attack not only was a foolish thing since it would probably result with the deaths of many Jedi in order to make a quick victory and even went so far as to say that it went against the Jedi code to being an attacking force and not as a protective force. This is where Naruto lost it.

"That very code is why we are at War!" Naruto yelled. Everyone looked at Naruto shocked. "Julii declared war on us because of that code we so willingly defend and are so unwilling to change. If we do not end this war quickly it could very well become a war of attrition. Not only can we end the war quickly if we attack then in force we can also protect other systems by making the Gray Jedi focus on us. If the operation were to fail then at least we had time to bolster out defenses for the oncoming attacks!" Naruto stated. Many started to nod their heads at what he said and soon the plans for the offensive were being put into place.

Naruto left a few hours after the meeting had started a little tired but glad that they had come to a united front on a plan to fight the Gray Jedi.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned and saw Hinata walking towards him. He smiled as she came over and gave him a kiss.

"How did the meeting go?" She asked.

"It went well. I'm sorry had to leave so early, I would have loved to stay with you but business had to be taken care of." Naruto said.

"I understand." Hinata said before giving him a kiss. The kiss was interrupted when out of the corner of their eyes they noticed a group of 11 people come into to Jedi Temple. The two of them looked at the group of what looked like Jedi because of their robes. But something was different. The group was just standing there and turning their heads around as if they were looking around. All except for the one in the middle who seemed to be looking at Naruto and Hinata. If it were not for the cloth over his face one would have seen a malicious smile.

* * *

><p>Chapter done. Sorry about this short chapter but now, per request I have put in a lemon, see I make you guys happy or at least try to if I deem it ok. So I hope makes you all happy and I hope you are all enjoying the story so far and stay tuned for the next one. Thanks. Now please as always review, alert, favorite, and check out my profile and send me your suggestions, I love to know what you guys think should be done. Well thanks for reading Four Crosses out.<p> 


	4. Battle of the Two Jedi

Hey people. Well I'm sort of indecisive of what story to continue with but I'll go with this one since it's reaching an important part, hasn't been updated in a while and is older, so here we go. Oh and chapter three now includes a lemon, so there as requested it is there.

* * *

><p>I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.<p>

Naruto and Hinata looked at the group and Naruto started to become uneasy with the person that was staring at them. The person seemed almost relentless in their staring of them and Naruto was really starting to get edgy and annoyed at the person. Other Jedi started to appear and look in wonder at the group that just stood there. After a while the Masters could be seen as they entered the hall looking toward the entrance where the mysterious group stood. With the room now filling up the person who had been staring at Naruto and Hinata turned to look at the people on either side of him and nodded. With that the group reached into their robes, pulled out their light sabers and extended them. All except the person in the middle had white light sabers. The one in the middle had a black light saber.

Naruto looked at the black light saber in horror and out of pure reflex pulled out his own and just in time to block the attack that came straight at him. Naruto had one thing to say.

"JULII!" The whole of the Jedi order were in shock. But this was no time for shock. The Gray Jedi that had come with Julii were already upon the Jedi and all manner of Jedi were slaughtered before they could pull out their light sabers. If it were not for the fact that Hinata had pulled out her light saber to assist Naruto should would have been among the slain. As it were her light saber was met with that of the double bladed lance of Cortanna who had come with Julii.

"You fight me Jedi!" She said as her white blade met Hinata's violet one. The fight began as Jedi scrabbled to defend the Temple. The small group of Gray Jedi was already forcing the Jedi back. Each individual Gray was equivalent to a master of the regular Jedi and were cutting them down left and right. Even when the masters came into the fight to assist them, any Jedi who attempted to assist would be cut down in an eloquent show of swordsmanship. The fight between Naruto and Julii was faring no better. The two continued to batter at each other but when another Jedi tried to come to Naruto's aid, Julii would simply dodge both Naruto's and the Jedi's attack in a flurry of grace and power and kill the Jedi before they could even react. Soon piles of Jedi surrounded the Grays even as they continued to fight one on one with the Jedi in front of them. There was no larger pile than that of Julii as he continued his taunting dance on Naruto. Naruto knew, that while he probably had the best chance to defeat Julii, he was only toying with Naruto.

"What do you want Julii?" He asked angrily at his former friend.

"Want? This is not out of want Naruto it's just strategy. With this raid I can postpone any offensive you plan to do to, to wipe out my force before it can even get started. Also I wanted to see if anything's changed since I've been gone." Julii said smiling as he had revealed his face long ago to continue his taunting of Naruto. Another Jedi tried to come to Naruto's aid and Julii simply grabbed Naruto's unarmed arm and turned him around as he gutted the Jedi. The fighting style of the Grays made the fights seem more like dancing and Naruto hated it and swung at Julii who blocked. The fights continued and eventually Hinata started to have trouble.

"Huff, huff. You are good Jedi. But we've been trained to have better stamina then you apparently have. Sorry, but this is the end." Cortanna said to Hinata who was now down on one knee. Cortanna raised up her lance and was taken notice of by Naruto who saw that she was pointing at Hinata. Naruto's eyes grew in terror.

"NOOO!" He screamed before he used one hell of a force push on Julii sending him flying into a column. Naruto launched himself at Cortanna who thrust at Hinata. Hinata dodged at the last second and was hit in the shoulder causing her to cry out in pain. Before Cortanna could react Naruto had already tackled her and was at her throat, literally. Cortanna couldn't get Naruto off of her as he started to choke the life out of her. This action by Naruto was rewarded with.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Naruto looked over as Julii kicked him off Cortanna and sent him flying a few feet. Cortanna struggled to regain her breath as Naruto and Julii faced off. At that same time the Gray Jedi began to lose ground and Tsunade using her force punch sent one of the Gray Jedi flying back to the entrance as the others, one carrying a fallen comrade backed up to the entrance. The two opposing sides watched as Naruto and Julii faced off. Both of them started to gather their strength and brought it to their hands and with a shout of rage the two launch a massive force push at the other. The two clashed and sent a shock wave throughout the temple sending many people flying. People started to hold on to objects and everyone from the Gray and regular Jedi, to the Temple guards grabbed onto each other for support. Naruto and Julii kept up their attacks and just stared into the other's eyes as they started to change. Naruto's began to gain a blood red hue as Julii gained a blackened hue making both of them gain a demonic persona. Everyone watched on as the two continued to try to force the other into submission to no avail. As this went on Tsunade said to herself.

"He's just like those two." She said so low no one could hear her.

Eventually the two of them could hold on no longer and were forced back. Naruto was launched twenty feet back into the temple, and Julii through a column and out the Temple. The Gray Jedi looked on in shock and retreated out of the Temple. They made there way to Julii who was already getting up.

"Sir I think it's time we retreat." Cortanna said. Julii just nodded and as the Jedi started to food outside their transport arrived the they all got in. The Jedi and Guards were still attacking and the Grays just deflected their attacks as their own guards in the transport fired back. Through this whole time Julii just stared down. Straight at Naruto. Hinata came over and looked at Naruto as he returned Julii's glare. It was then that both she and Cortanna saw the demonic eyes of the men next to them as they continued to glare at the other. It was not until the transport disappeared did Naruto drop his glare and let his eyes return to their normal color. He looked down at his light saber, which had been crushed by the pressure of the force attacks and he sighed. He would need a new light saber. He looked to Hinata who had worried look on her face and gave her a hug. She returned it and with a nod from the other they made their way back into the temple. They still had work to do. If anything this just added to the work and trouble they now faced.

With Julii things were different. The Grays let out a sigh as they left the planet. Cortanna looked over at Julii who was now sitting down with his face in his hands. She went over, albeit cautiously and stood in front of him. She tried to say something to him but couldn't and started to turn around before her hand was grabbed and she looked down at her arm to see Julii had grabbed it.

"You did well today." He said his face still in his hand.

"Uh, thank you, sir." She said again trying to pull away but Julii still held on. He sighed and looked up. Cortanna saw that his eyes had returned to normal. Back to the eyes she had fallen in love with. Julii just continued to look at her.

"No, just Julii. No sir." He said. She nodded and Julii returned it and let her hand go. Holding it for just a second too long.

* * *

><p>Ok, another chapter done and I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Alright for you that don't know the protocol, please review, alert, favorite, and check out my other stories and profile. Oh and please check out my alter ego in Fiction Press under the name The Revolutionary. I finally have a story for you all but right now it's just starting, sorry. Anyway please do as stated and thanks for reading. And just to repaet myself, chapter three does have a lemon now, I repeat it has a lemon. Ok now I'm good. Four Crosses out.<p> 


	5. Battles Won and Lost

Hey people, sorry it's been so long since I updated this story it's just I wanted to work on other stories and I'm still in school and yadda yadda. Anyway let's get back to this story shall we. There is a time skip in this chapter so don't be alarmed. Oh by the way if you have ideas for any of my stories or an idea for a story you want me to do just send me request through review or PM and I'll see what I can do. I've already received and accepted requests so it's no problem. Okay here's the story.

* * *

><p>I do not own Naruto or Star Wars. All stories under my creation are owned by FanFiction and myself. Stories based off my own must receive proper authorization from myself. (Sorry just wanted to make sure everyone understood the legal stuff.)<p>

-3 Months after the Gray Jedi raid on the Jedi Temple on the planet Mygeeto-

"Take cover!" Naruto shouted as Gray Jedi forces bombarded their position. Naruto hated this planet. It was far too cold for his liking. He preferred warmer climates compared to this. But he knew that Julii liked colder climates so he figured that he would be here of all the planets that the Gray Jedi were now besieging. There had been numerous sightings and rumors of where Julii was located though none of them were certain. But he figured that Julii would be here for more reasons than one. The most defining reason was that of all the planets now besieged this one was the hardest fought to keep. The Gray Jedi had been pressuring and defeating the Jedi at every corner. Already three attempts to regain the loss ground on the planet had failed, caused, Naruto believed, no doubt by the Strategic mind of Julii. He always liked strategy and Naruto knew that only he could come up with a strategy that would push the Jedi this much.

"Sir! I don't know how much longer we can hold on! This is becoming a massacre! We should fall back!" Said a younger Jedi who was helping in leading the Jedi forces.

"No! If we fall back any more we'll lose the planet!" Naruto said angrily over the sounds of battle.

"That's what I'm saying sir! We can't hold this planet anymore! We need to pull back and use these troops in defending the other star systems!" The Jedi replied.

"No! We've already lost too many systems. We have to hold them off until the other Jedi forces come from dealing with their systems!" Naruto shouted. They had already lost three systems and he was not in the mood to lose another.

"Sir I don't know if we can hold off until then! Even if they do come we will be bloodied and they will shot to pieces before the get to the surface of the planet!" The Jedi replied. Naruto knew he was right, any reinforcements would be shot to pieces by those damn orbital guns on the surface that shot all attempts at reinforcing the Jedi forces to pieces in all ways. He looked over his cover and saw one of the giant guns pointing to the sky waiting for any attempt by the Jedi to send aid to their forces on the surface. It was just then that it fires again with a loud

**BOOM**

Naruto looked up to see yet another ship trying to get to the surface shot to pieces. He cursed to himself and started to survey the battlefield. He saw both sides battling each other as their forces and theirs were blasted apart. They were only a few hundred maybe a thousand feet from one of orbital guns thanks to the fourth Jedi offensive on the planet led by Naruto. But that was the problem the Gray Jedi were not about to lose one of their guns and focused most of their efforts on stopping Naruto and his force. Naruto looked over the battlefield and realized that in order to get to gun they would have to go straight through the plaza since all attempts at flanking were destroyed by the Gray Jedi's' tanks and armor support. But the plaza was a shooting gallery, a huge bulls eye. In order to get his men through someone or something would have to give them cover not only from frontal fire but also from their flanks. It was then he got an idea. A horribly drastic idea. He looked to the Jedi he had been taking to earlier.

"Lay down fire on both sides of the plaza and prepare the man to charge through the plaza!" He said.

"What? Sir that's suicide! Even if he keep the flanks covered with suppressive fire the front will destroy us unless they're covered!" The Jedi said fearfully.

"Leave that to me! Just so as I say!" Naruto said as he got up and started to run toward the plaza ducking to cover when need be. The Jedi looked on in shock before he did as he was told and prepared for a new assault as the rest of the Jedi forces put their focus onto the sides of the plaza.

Naruto from behind cover looked over to his forces and smiled as they started to make their way toward the plaza. He sighed and looked at the battlefield again. The flanks were being silenced as all fire was directed at them making Naruto smile. He then turned to the front and the smile disappeared. The guns there were still blazing as the Gray forces fired relentless at the pinned Jedi soldiers. He took a deep breath, let it out, and wiped the sweat and grime from his forehead and with one final thought of Hinata he enacted his plan. With a shout of defiance he jumped from behind his cover and right into the plaza. The guns turned to him and fired. With a final shout he did the impossible he started to deflect all the fire. Even with the hundreds Gray Jedi troops firing at him he just stood there in the plaza and with a speed unheard deflected all fire from himself. The effect on the Gray troops was utter terror and confusion as they watched a single man stop all their fire no matter what. As this was go on the Jedi forces were looking on in awe at Naruto's power. They watched as Naruto's new light saber gleamed like a yellow star. The shine of the golden light saber amazed them as he moved through the air. The Jedi who had been with Naruto looked on.

"_Is this what he was planning? If that's true then that means-!" _The Jedi then realized what was going on and turned to the Jedi forces.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE! HE JUST GAVE US COVER, ATTACK!" He screamed snapping the Jedi out of their stupors as they shouted and charged the Gray Jedi. They charged through the plaza as Naruto started to weaken. He was about to fall down in exhaustion before he noticed that the fire on him had lightened and was now diverted to the Jedi forces. He watched as the fire was cutting down the Jedi forces and something inside him broke. He had not come this far, done that impossible task to fail. This plan would succeed. IT HAD TO SUCCEED! And with that he shouted in anguish as his eyes changed and turned blood red and gathering up all his strength from this new found power rushing through his veins he launched a massive force push right into the Gray Jedi position firing on them. The affect was devastation. The building that the Gray forces had occupied near the plaza lost it's entire frontal half as the force push slammed into it. The force had actually set some Jedi flying backwards as the entire frontal half on the building came crashing down. Everyone looked at the rubble and then to Naruto who was practically gasping for air while on one knee. They then looked back and with a cry of victory charged toward the building to take the orbital gun.

"Sir are you alright!" Asked the Jedi who had been with him.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you, uh-."

"Konohamaru sir."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said before standing on his own two feet. "Shall we go take out that gun?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" Konohamaru said happily. The two made their way to the building, which had been cleared by the Jedi forces, and to the courtyard behind building where the orbital gun was. The two arrived to see that the Jedi forces had cleared the area and were placing the charges on the gun. The engineer doing so went up to Naruto and handed him detonator.

"We'd like you to do it sir." He said. Naruto looked around at everyone who was either nodding or smiling at him and took the detonator. When everyone was clear Naruto looked once more at the gun before pulling the trigger and setting off the charges.

The charges went off and with a mighty groan the gun fell to the side of the building and when it hit the ground with a mighty crash all the Jedi forces went up in a cheer. Naruto smiled at the wreck before he and everyone else heard screams of pain and anguish. They all looked over to see a lone man standing there in dark clothing with the bodies of several freshly slain Jedi near him. Naruto looked at his friend and fear.

Julii looked at Naruto before taking off his hood and revealing his face. He then did something not many expect from their enemy. He started to clap.

"Well done Naruto, Well done. I applaud all your efforts. But I'm sorry to say the celebration ends here." And with that four of Julii's elite guards named The Unbroken Will, came out from behind the pillars on the other side of the courtyard and appeared next to him. But that was not what scared the Jedi forces most. What did, was the hundreds of Gray troops within the building.

"Attack." Julii said. And that was all that was needed to unleash the hell that was the Gray reinforcements. The Jedi forces were being decimated as Naruto looked at Julii as he made his way over to Naruto. Julii then pulled out his light saber and as Naruto's eyes widened launched at him. Naruto ducked and pulled out his light saber. Black met gold in a brilliant display of color and power. Unfortunately for Naruto, he was far too tired to hold off Julii and even with both of his arms holding his light saber he couldn't hold his light saber in place against even one arm of Julii.

"You're too tired to fight me right now Naruto. You should go home; maybe Hinata can help heal your wounds when you get back home." Julii said smiling. Naruto was trying his best to retort but he was too tired, as it turned out he didn't need to.

"Don't try and dictate what I can and will do!" A voice said as Naruto was force pulled away from Julii who then blocked a strike from the lavender blade of Hinata.

"Hinata! I thought you were battling on Felucia!" Naruto said shocked to see his love there saving him.

"I was, but we defeated the Gray forces there." She said.

"Really? I haven't heard anything from Cortanna." Julii said.

"We destroyed the main communications on the planet before finally defeating them." Hinata said.

"Oh that explains why I haven't heard anything about wanting reinforcements from Cortanna. Guess it was foolish of me to think that they had won. Tell me, what happen to Cortanna?" Julii asked nonchalantly but Hinata saw something in his eyes that he probably didn't want her to see.

"She escaped she's probably on her way back to your home base as we speak." Hinata said and noted the look of easement coming to Julii's eyes.

"Well that's good, it be a shame if she died." He said. "Anyway I think it's about time you all gave up this planet. Even with reinforcements Naruto only took out one of the orbital cannons. There are a total of nine. Meaning not matter how impressive that little stunt he pulled to take this gun was, there are still eight more left, and I doubt that you could pull that trick off again Naruto." Julii said as his eyes pointed in Naruto's direction. He then looked back to Hinata before disengaging and turning his back to the two lovers and waking away. The two look on as he disappeared even as the battle continued to rage. Hinata snapped out of it first and went over to Naruto and picked him up putting his arm over her shoulder.

"I hate to admit it Naruto, but he's right. We have to leave this planet. We can't win this battle, we need to fall back." She said looking at Naruto's face. Naruto just remained still looking at where Julii had stood before he slowly nodded and with that the two retreated with the rest of the Jedi force back to the extraction point. As the two left the planet on their transport they look down at the planet and the remaining flames even as they started to go out as the Gray Jedi took the planet. Once they got back to the command ship over the planet the two went to hospital area and after Naruto was patched up Hinata sat next to him on the bed and gave him a smile before kissing his cheek earning her a small smile from Naruto. He then turned to her and smiled.

"So you won on Felucia huh? Good job." He said.

"Yeah, we won. It wasn't easy though. Oh here's the statistics of the battle." She said handing him the information of the battle to which he took and then went to his clothes and picked up a log of all the battles so far and put it the statistics.

Statistics

Battle of Traunia- Gray Jedi victory/Tactical Withdrawal of all Jedi and Republic Forces from planet.

Casualties: Gray Jedi-2034 Gray ground and space troops

-143 Gray Jedi

Jedi and Republic-8044 ground and space troops

-251 Jedi

Surprise attack on the planet of Traunia in the outer rim. Original garrison quickly overrun and survivors make stand in The Black Horn Mountains and hold off repeated Gray attacks until reinforcements come. Reinforcements come but due to Gray forces constant pressure a tactical withdrawal called for all Jedi and Republic troops on the planet.

Battle of Cruce- Gray Jedi victory

Casualties: Gray Jedi-125627 Gray ground/space/armor troops

-235 Gray Jedi

Jedi and Republic-152478 ground/space/armor troops

-514 Jedi

A large space battle in the orbit ensued as Gray and Republic forces battled on the surface and with the victory on the surface the Gray Jedi turned the battle in space as they turned orbital cannons on the Republic and Jedi ships destroying 23 ships before the call to retreat was called.

Battle of Xenia 5: Gray Jedi victory

Casualties: Gray Jedi-158746 Gray ground/space/armor troops (majority of which were space troops.)

-423 Gray Jedi

Jedi and Republic-172583 Jedi ground/space/troops (Many were space troops though not as large a percent as Gray forces.)

-312 Jedi

As the fight over the Xenia system raged, space battles were the main part of the battle as few ground forces met in anything more than large skirmishes. Due to constant outflanking the Gray Jedi won the battle but lost a large amount of their Gray Jedi force while the Jedi Order had fewer casualties.

Battle of Deitie: Jedi and Republic Victory

Casualties: Gray Jedi-112354 ground/space/troops (Mostly ground and armor troops as the Gray fleet was quickly scattered believed to be due to the lack of high command figures present in the battle.)

-112 Gray Jedi (most killed on the surface as few know commanders were present.)

Jedi and Republic-82115

Jedi-83 (numerous higher rank and well know Jedi figures were present including the master Kakashi and Kurenai, other prominent figures being Jedi knights Naruto and Hinata along with Republic bounty hunter Kiba.)

Naruto sighed and then added the two new battles.

Battle of Felucia: Jedi and Republic victory

Casualties: Gray Jedi-215327 ground/space/troops (Only one major space battle near the planet which led to the defeat of Gray forces attempting to outflank the Jedi Fleet.)

-399 Gray Jedi (Escape of Julii's second in command Cortanna and numerous other high rank Gray Jedi.)

Jedi and Republic-183427 ground/space/armor troops

Jedi-322 Jedi (Led by Master Kurenai but the most prominent role of the battle went to Jedi knight Hinata whose speech rallied Jedi and Republic forces.)

The Jedi forces rallied under the motivation of Jedi knight Hinata and were able to rout the Gray forces but were unable to captured or kill Gray leader Cortanna. Final victory came after the destruction of the Gray Jedi lost their main communications center and were rendered unable to call for reinforcements. Armor proved ineffective in the battle due to the jungle and were used mostly to protect encampments and fight the numerous beasts and monsters on the planet, which in themselves caused many casualties.

Naruto sighed again as he put in the last results of his own battle.

Battle of Mygeeto: Gray Jedi victory

Casualties: Gray Jedi-283156 ground/space/armor troops

-416 Gray Jedi

-One orbital cannon

Jedi and Republic-356123 ground/space/armor troops

-526 Jedi

The battle started with a large space engagement as Gray Jedi landed on the planet in large numbers though Space engagements lasted throughout the battle. Jedi forces were soon pushed into a small enclave and all attempts to reinforce were thwarted by the 9 orbital cannons on the planet. The battle was held in a stalemate with the arrival of Jedi knight Naruto who gained the name Golden Flash in the battle in his charge against one of the orbital cannons in which he succeeded in destroying. Though with the arrival of Gray reinforcements led by Gray Jedi leader, Julii the Jedi and Republic troops were forced to withdraw from the planet. Famous leaders such as Julii (The Shadow Blade.); his personal elite, The Unbroken Will; and the Jedi knights Naruto (The Golden Flash); and Hinata (Of The Beautiful Storm).

With the statistics put in Naruto gave a final sigh and looked at Hinata.

"We have to do better." He said.

"We will." Hinata said smiling at him. "We will." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek as they both looked out the window to gaze at the stars.

* * *

><p>Whew done. That was longer than I expected. Well I hope you all liked it and all the battle stuff. Anyway as always please review, alert, favorite, and check out my other stories and profile. Thanks for reading. Four Crosses out.<p>

P.S. I made up all the names of the planets except for Mygeeto and Felucia.


	6. Past, Present, and Possible Future

What up people? I just want to let people know that I will probably be switching my updating schedule soon to focus on fixing old stories and trying to finish stories that can be finished soon, so just a heads up. This will probably be one of the stories I focus on. Stories receiving less focus will include, Team Aid, Teacher and Student (The one shot collection), and possibly Twins. But don't worry I will update them, just less probably. If you have a problem with this then send me a PM or review and ask for the story that you want to remain with the main center of focus. I am also sorry I haven't been updating a lot anyway, Just I now have more stories, less time, and school sucks! Anyway I will try to do better and motivation is much appreciated so PLEASE REVIEW MY STORIES! I LOVE HEARING BACK FROM YOU ALL! Okay here's the next chapter.

I do not own Naruto, Star Wars, or Halo (For the name Cortanna)

* * *

><p>Hinata was looking the plans on the table and thinking over the best course of action. She looked them over thoroughly when a man came in holding his helmet in his arms. She looked up at him seriously.<p>

"They're here Hinata." He said. She sighed and nodded before grabbing her equipment next to her.

"Thank you commander Gaara." With that she went to the entrance of the tent and pushed it opened and walked outside. She looked around at the camp. She saw all manners of Wookies, Jedi, and other troops matching around quickly as they got ready for what was coming. She looked to the distance and saw it. The invasion force, come here to Kashyyyk. The Gray Jedi had finally gained enough momentum to decide to attack the Wookie home world. Most would think attacking Kashyyyk a suicide mission based on what was known of Wookies and how good of fighters they were, but yet here they were. An entire invasion force of Gray Jedi, ready to fight these beasts that so many feared. "Julii is very bold to attack here. Most people would shy away from the challenge." Commander Gaara was standing next to and looked at her.

"Why do you think he decided to attack here? This isn't a very strategic location and it's dangerous for him to be going this far into the center of the galaxy. Besides, even without Republic help this planet has quite the defense with the Wookies being here. Why attack here?" Gaara asked looking at her.

"Morale. If he takes this planet, just imagine the psychological affect it will have. The loss of a planet of some of the best known fighters in the galaxy would be very damaging to morale, and the Wookies are supplying troops to the Republic. You take this planet and that stops." Hinata responded. Gaara nodded.

"Indeed you're right." Gaara paused and then began again. "May I ask you a question or two Hinata?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded. "What do you think of that bounty hunter that joined us?" he asked. Hinata looked at him before turning her head back to the landing Gray ships.

"I do not know what to think. He's crude and vulgar but if what I hear about him is true then he will be quite helpful here." Hinata responded. Gaara nodded and turned his head to the invasion force.

"I wonder who's leading them. May the Force be with us that it's not Julii." Gaara said worryingly. Hinata looked at him and said "I and the other Jedi may not believe in luck, but please don't jinx us." she said. Gaara returned her gaze and the two laughed lightly before a soldier came up to them.

"Everything's ready." he said and the two looked at him, losing their smiles and nodding. They made their way to the defenses on the beach and waited.

All the Republic troops grew edging as time passed. They listened to the sounds of the Gray army as they soon realized the enormity of it. Soon those sounds slowly grew louder as the army approached and soon enough the Jedi and Republic forces saw the Gray army fast approaching on the water*. They all gulped and took deep breaths as the army got closer and readied themselves for battle. Hinata turned to Gaara and both stared at each other with stern faces before nodding to each other. Gaara then put his helmet on as Hinata brought out her light saber and Gaara raised his hand ready to give the signal. Hinata walked forward with her lavender blade in hand and watched as the Grays drew near. She look out and saw Gray Jedi hanging off the landing craft ready for battle. She sighed and raised up her light saber, causing the Republic troops to become rigid, until she said one word.

"Fire."

And with that Hinata did something she never wanted to be able to do. She killed hundreds with one word. With the order given the Republic troops opened fire, tearing apart the Gray troops as they started to come closer for their landing. One by one Grays were being shot off their landing crafts or their crafts being blown up from under them. Hinata watched with an inward horror at the sight. For her, this never got any easier. But, she had a job to do. She was responsible for protecting this planet, this beach, which would soon be covered in the blood of many races. She shook her head and looked back at the landing forces with a stern face. She watched as the first troops landed and aimed at her. She got ready and when their fire erupted from their blasters she deflected them with grace and beauty as she made her way to the landing troops. The fire continued as she drew closer and finally Gray Jedi launched at her. She dodged and countered gracefully and eventually pushed them back. As this was going on, more and more Grays were landing only to be met with Republic resistance. The Gray Jedi looked at Hinata and one spoke.

"Are you the Jedi knight, Hinata of the Beautiful Storm?" He asked.

"I know not what title you have given me. My name is Hinata. That is all." She said sternly and with power in her voice. The three Gray Jedi she was fighting looked at each other and turned back to her. "Then I suggest you surrender now. Master Julii has requested you be captured, and I don't he will be pleased with us harming you." You said. Hinata looked at him questionably, but inwardly she was slightly scared at the thought of Julii wanting to capture her.

"I'm sorry, but I will not be surrendering, nor will you be capturing me today. So with that said I will ask that you retreat, I take no pleasure in killing, and would be very thankful if you left." She said getting into a fighting position. The Gray Jedi scoffed at her.

"Julii was right about you Jedi. Always promoting the peace but when the chips are down and conflict starts, you always get right into it, eager for battle." The Gray Jedi continued. Hinata was slightly taken back by what he said by what he said but didn't show it.

"For people who started a war, you should not be insinuating that Jedi are the blood thirsty ones." She retorted. The three Grays laughed. After a short laugh the first one continued,

"Jeez, you are arrogant. We know that we started this war. We admit it. But because we wanted change. While you sit in your cradle of power, most of the galaxy is suffering. Unlike you Jedi, who only say you work for peace, we Grays are willing to fight for it!" He said defiantly. The two next to him nodded. "We risk our lives to bring about the change that this galaxy needs. While your order goes about a change every few centuries, our order is constantly changing. We want change! And if change for the better means the need to destroy the Jedi Order; then so be it!" And with that he and his companions charged at Hinata. Hinata evaded and countered everything and eventually gained the upper hand, taking out the first, then the second and finally the third Gray Jedi. She looked down at their bodies and said.

"War is not what is necessary for change. Only time." She said and turned to leave. Then she felt something tugging at her leg. She looked down to see the first Gray Jedi. The one who had spoken, holding onto her ankle.

"That may be true. Time is needed. But time means nothing without conflict. Without conflict we cannot grow. It does not need to be full out war, that's just how most see conflict. So many fear conflict but are unwilling to do anything to stop it. They fear loss, even when others are facing far greater loss than them. How is it fair for some to have to face the hardship while others live in luxury? We want all peoples of the universe to gain peace and happiness. That is our goal." He said releasing his grip while still trying to breathe with his weakened body. Hinata's eyes softened and she crouched near him.

"That is a very good thing to want. One I can share. I simply wish that it didn't come from conflict. And if I must put myself into conflict to end it sooner I will." She said as the man looked up at her. She smiled at him and he weakly returned the smile. With a grunt he turned himself over so he was on his back and looked up at her.

"I see. Thank you for explaining yourself to me. Maybe... you Jedi aren't... so bad. Thank you Hinata, of the Beautiful...Storm." And with that the man passed away. Hinata looked at the man but her thoughts were interrupted when Gaara came rushing over. She stood up as he regained his breath.

"Where have you been. We have a bit of a problem." He said.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

"That." Gaara said pointing. Hinata looked over and saw it. Everything was there, even the black light saber.

"Julii." She said. There he was, Julii, cutting down soldiers and Jedi alike. Hinata looked at Gaara who looked at her seriously. "Well it looks like you did jinx us Commander." She said. Despite the situation Gaara couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"Indeed I did." The two then grew serious and looked at Julii. With a final sigh Hinata started to make her way toward Julii. Julii himself was about to strike down another Jedi and Hinata came up and blocked the attacked. Julii looked at the lavender blade then up at Hinata before smiling.

"Oh hello Hinata. Nice to see you." He said. Hinata grimaced and broke away as the Jedi she saved got up and got behind her.

"I don't find it nice to be seeing you again Julii."

"Oh, now that hurt Hinata. I'd figure you'd be a little nicer to me." Julii responded.

"After all you've done, my niceties to you are over." Hinata said angrily.

"Well now that's harsh Hinata. But if that's how you want it, so be it." The two stood, ready for the other to attack. Hinata, intent on pushing Julii and the Grays back, thrust out her light saber to begin the fight. Julii parried the attack, almost as if it was child's play. Hinata didn't let up however and the fight continued with Hinata attacking and barely moving Julii from his spot. Eventually Julii got bored with defending himself and started to counter her attacks with his own. Hinata was now losing ground as Julii struck out, cutting her cheek while also cutting some of her hair, and made a small, but serious cut across her abdomen. Hinata back up, along with the Jedi she had saved. "Well now Hinata, while you have some skill, I expected more. I don't mean to insult but, perhaps that kind nature of yours is holding you back. The very fact that you're so gentle is quite odd within itself, being your heritage." He said in a thoughtful manner. Hinata looked up at him, but this time there was something that was almost never there. Anger.

"What did you say?" She asked gritting her teeth. Julii looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, just your background. The Hyuga were known to be a violent, prideful race. Like the Uchiha before they fell. But perhaps that's the reason you want to be so kind hearted. Tell me Hinata do you still remember that night? The night when your own father dropped you off at the Jedi Temple after his meeting at the Senate? You were five then, too old to join the Jedi, or so was said. But as I heard your father drugged you and left you on the temple steps, simply because he had a new daughter who he thought wouldn't disappoint him with her kindness." Julii wasn't saying any of this in a mocking tone, but to Hinata, it was the most horrible mocking voice she had heard, since... since... her father. Now, she looked at Julii with hated. Julii looked at her eyes with a bit of shock. "Well well Hinata, I didn't think you had it in you to hate someone. Tell me. Do you hate me?" Julii asked seriously and quirking his head to the side. He received his answer with.

"DIE!" Julii's eyes widened as Hinata launched at him and struck at him with a furry that had never been seen from her before. Julii was actually being pushed back at her furry. Hinata then scored a scratch on Julii's unguarded cheek. Julii looked down at the cut before looking at Hinata.

"That's enough." With that Julii parried her attack, leaving Hinata wide open before he used a force push to send her flying twenty feet away. Hinata landed with a thud as the Jedi she had saved stood there frozen. "Now I'm going to capture you Hinata. You will be the perfect bait for me to lure Naruto here." Julii said and started walking toward Hinata.

"Wanna bet?" Julii looked up and block numerous blaster shots and jumped out of the way. He watched as someone with a jet pack landed in front of him. The person had a helmet on their head that had two upside down triangles on it. After he landed he took off his helmet and looked at Hinata. "Seems like you were having a bit of trouble there Jedi." He said a tad mockingly. Hinata growled in anger. Julii looked at him with an interested expression.

"A Mandalorian? The Jedi teamed up with the Mandalorian? That is an interesting development." Julii said, sounding interested.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm just a bounty hunter. There's a huge reward on your head, which I intend to take." He said.

"Oh really. Well, may I ask the name of the man who has come to kill me?"

"Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka." He said. Julii looked at him curiously.

"Inuzuka? Isn't that the name of the descendants of the infamous Boba Fett?" He asked.

"It is indeed." Kiba said.

"Well then you have quite the name to live up to." Julii said smiling as he got ready to fight. The two looked at each other before Kiba put his helmet back on and grabbed his blasters. Kiba was the one to start and started to fire at Julii. Julii blocked and started to make his way to Kiba. When he reached him and was about to attack, Kiba took off using his jet pack and continued to fire at Julii.

"Did you really think that would stop me?" Julii asked as he looked at a rock and ran towards it. He ran up the rock than force jumped to Kiba. Kiba dodged the attack, but Julii scored a hit on his jet pack. Julii landed and watched as Kiba landed, though more roughly, with a burning jet pack. Kiba quickly took off the jet pack and threw it at Julii. Julii just stop it with the force, intent on throwing it right back until Kiba took out his blaster and shot the fuel in the jet pack causing an explosion. Julii was set aback by the attack and backed up, slightly hurt and covered in ash.* He spat out some ash and looked back at Kiba. Kiba was already opening fire on Julii and due to the attack Julii wasn't prepared. Julii blocked the first of the shots but was soon hit in his upper chest by the blaster and stumbled back allowing Kiba to score another hit to Julii, this time on his right hip. Julii fell to one knee as the hits were starting to affect him. Hinata and the other Republic troops watching were looking on in shock. This was it. The end. They watched anxiously as Kiba came up to Julii with his blaster pointed at his head and said.

"The reward said dead or alive. Much easier to carry a dead body than it is to drag a live one." He said. Julii looked up at him sternly. "This is the end." Everyone of the Republic troops were watching with glee as the waited for the shot. The shot that never came.

"Get away from him!" Kiba turned and dodged a double lance light saber strike aimed for his head. He backed up and looked at who it was. Julii too looked up at the person.

"Cortanna, I thought I told you too rest. Why are you here?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I sensed you were in danger so I came to help." She said. Julii nodded and got off his knees, but his legs were shaking and feel again, only to have Cortanna come up under his arms to lift him back to his feet.

"You shouldn't have come. We've lost this one. Tell the troops to fall back, I don't have the heart to tell them right now." He said letting his head fall in a mix of his current weakness and shame. Cortanna looked at him a bit shocked but nodded.

"Fall back! Fall back!" She cried. The Grays looked at her a bit shock, like she was by the news, but nodded and started to retreat back to their landing craft. Soon with all the Grays back in their transports they retreated back to their landing zone. The Republic troops cheered at the retreating Grays as Gaara came up to Hinata and helped her to her feet.

"We did it. We won. Against Julii no less. You should be happy." He said looking at Hinata's unappeased face. She shook her head.

"They'll be back. We failed to kill Julii. We just forced them back to their ships, not off this planet. This battle is not over." She said looking toward where the Gray Jedi base would be.

"Well then I'll start making plans for a counter offensive." Gaara paused. "Hinata Naruto needs to come. We, and especially you, need his support." Gaara said. Hinata looked at him before again shaking her head.

"No, that's precisely what Julii wants." She said.

"Too late. I already sent the message. Besides, after today I think Julii's prides been hurt, I doubt he'll be feeling so up to fighting after today." Gaara said. Hinata looked at him before gaining a slight smile of her own.

"Don't jinx us again Gaara." She said.

-With Julii-

Julii had his head in his hands as he sat on his bed ashamed of himself. There was a knock on his door but he didn't answer. Cortanna looked in and saw Julii sitting there. She quickly went over to him and sat on her knees in front of him.

"Julii what wrong?" She asked. For a minute he just sat there doing nothing. Then he looked up at her with a few tears in his eyes.

"I-I was afraid. After all I've said about me being fine with death, I was afraid of death. When that man pointed that blaster at me, I grew afraid. I saw my life in front of my eyes. What I'd done, and what I could have done if I had survived. All the things I would have accomplished if I didn't die. I didn't want to lose those things." He said as more tears started to fall. Cortanna grew heat broken and put her hands around his head and looked him in the eye.

"Now you have a chance to accomplish all those things. Now's your chance." She said with a faint smile. Julii looked at her before he too reached up his hands and cupped his hands around her face. He started to lean and Cortanna did the same and finally the two kissed. It was long and sweet. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Finally they broke apart and Cortanna touched her lips. Julii looked down and grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Please stay with me tonight." He said. She looked at him and nodded.

-With Hinata-

Hinata was walking through camp not knowing what to do, just wandering. Suddenly she bumped into someone and they both fell.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Hinata looked up to see Kiba.

"My apologizes bounty hunter." She said getting up. She was about to leave when Kiba spoke.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" He asked. She looked at him confused.

"For what?"

"For saving you, that's what." He said a tad annoyed. Hinata looked at him, quickly losing her own patience.

"I shouldn't have to thank you for that. You were doing your job. If you hadn't taken you time in killing Julii I might be thanking you for his death right now, but as it seems you felt the need to gloat, I cannot do that." She said, officially pissing Kiba off.

"Listen, if it wasn't for me you'd be dead. You should be laying in my bed right now to thank me, but instead you insult me. I thought you Jedi had more manners than that!" He said. Hinata stepped back appalled at his words.

"I should be in your bed? You are as arrogant as they say. Perhaps I would have thanked you in do time, but after that you can rot for all I care. And just so you know, I already have someone who I share my bed with. And he's coming here as we speak." She said before turning and leaving. Kiba watched her go and watched her hips and body move in a seductive fashion as she left.

"_Now that's a nice piece of ass. And she''s feisty too. Better collect a reward on her before I leave. Just have to deal with the person who she 'shares her bed with'._

* * *

><p>Woo end! Okay then, I hope you guys liked that chapter and I'm thinking you're going to like what's coming up in the next chapter. Some Julii X Cortanna time. Anyway thanks for reading. Please REVIEW, alert, favorite, check out my profile and my other stories. Thanks for reading, Four Crosses out.<p>

1st *: think Star Wars Episode 3 with the Droids on Kashyyyk.

2nd: Think the trailer for Star Wars: The Old Republic, where the bad guy gets hit in the face with a grenade launcher and his face is all charred.


	7. Author Announcement

Dear readers,

This notice is here to provide you with information on a purge I plan to do to all my stories. What this entitles is that I will go back, rewrite and fix my stories as well as possibly permanently abandoning some. This purge will come about with the completion of my series, Rider's Hope, which I hope will be done by early next year. With this purge I hope to rejuvenate myself into my Fanfiction writing as well as create a better reading experience for all of you. After this purge I plan to make some changes to my writing. These changes being:

I will be writing two updates for stories simultaneously. One will be stories that I have created from my own imagination while the second will be to finally write out any requests you, my readers, have made to me. This will be difficult for me and I hope you will forgive and remind me of this duty I have presented to myself.

This is what I hope to do in the near future and with any luck, will do so very soon. I have placed this in all my active stories and in my profile to see. I apologize if you all were looking for updates and you are very warranted in you anger so are, in this case only, allowed to flame my works, after this, I will delete all flames I see. Now I thank you all for reading this and hope you enjoy the future changes and help me to make them come about.


	8. Farewell

Hey everyone. I've been debating with this for a while now, but I've finally come to a decision. I will no longer be writing for .

I'm sorry if this is a disappointment for all of you, but it is how it is. As of right now I am really busy, all my writing focus is going into my book, and I just don't feel the drive to work on any of my stories. Again I am truly sorry if I've disappointed you.

But, since I will no longer be writing, I will be putting all my stories up for adoption. Any and all of you are welcome to do what you will with my stories, please just inform me and I shall happily hand over the mantles to you.

Now, with that being said, I wish you all the best, and I bid you all, the fondest farewell.


End file.
